User talk:Brickmack/Archive1
Hi, welcome to Lego Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of My LEGO Network networkers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 21:10, 5 August 2009 Logo Like the logo that uploaded? Also, I think something's wrong with my sig. 21:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hey mac. Want to revive this wiki? -- 07:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) i am planning on reviving this wiki soon. it needs ALOT of help PS I fixed the sig problem. -- 07:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) As soon as lego universe is released this wiki will become as active if not more active than MLNWiki. Also the original founder was MrBelloq. You might need to go to the central wiki and adopt it. -- 11:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Please tell me I didn't just screw up by editing the LU beta page... I'm a noob when it comes to Wikis. But that page really needed to be edited... (3/1/10) LegoFan101 18:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC)LegoFan101LegoFan101 18:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yea its ok. I figured that would need to be edited soon... As long as you arnt adding something like "HBSUBGBGUYSBFUABFAJNFBSPAMSPAMSPAMBLAHSPAM" to a page, almost any edit is fine. 20:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) CSS Are you able to edit this? MediaWiki:Monaco.css If so copy all the info from here into there and the lu character thing should work. -- 07:43, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :it already is copied... Can you make me an admin so I can figure out how to make the Character template work? -- 11:18, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Nope. Sorry, answered for you Mack :) [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 01:54, October 11, 2009 (UTC) heh, ty. i didnt even se this post. the little "new message" thing must have not been working... 02:01, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Would kicking it help? lol [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) Skins are now working I have added the required references to the MediaWiki:Monobook.css file. The skins appear to be working now. Enjoy! Nitecrew 02:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :u sure? its not showing up for me. i even super refreshed. ::They were working for me at least. I noticed that you changed the site Skin to monaco-jade. I have added the entries to the Common.css, which is probably where they should be as the Common.css affects all site skins. It is again working for me. Nitecrew 10:55, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Java It says on your page you can't add javascript code... Why? -- 05:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :because i dont know JS. of course, if some1 else knows the code and tells me what to put in, i can do that. im trying to learn it, but for now i know almost nothing Templates how to make Templates Character i don't know i wanna make a new wiki and please leave the message in my Talk ya!! --verrell123 Talk 03:19, January 7, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Wikianswers Hey Mack, the Wikianswers module now asks questions to LEGO Wikianswers. Could you please modify the following files to include: *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_admin_note to include only: Find questions about LEGO on LEGO Wikianswers. *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_user_note to include only: Ask questions about LEGO on LEGO Wikianswers. *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_anon_note to include only: Ask questions about LEGO on LEGO Wikianswers. Thanks for your cooperation, Ajraddatz Talk 23:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Done ::Thank you :) Ajraddatz Talk 01:38, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Please reply to this on my talk page Hi mackmoron how do people know all this about lego universe? 15:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm a beta tester. I just wrote about what I saw I am a Tester too. -Can I write things that were mentioned in interviews with the CEO of NetDevil, on youtube? :Yes, as long as the information is not taken from LEGO Universe beta testing, it is ok to post it (stuff from lego.com talking about the test can be posted also, just not stuff from the game), so the answer is yes 19:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Confidential Information Agreement Breaching I am a member of the LEGO Kids Inner Circle. Since you apparently know this information from testing, you probably also know that it is confidential. I assume that you signed an agreement that said you WOULD NOT REVEAL ANYTHING YOU SAW IN THE ALPHA TEST. The beta has not yet been released. I advise that you stop posting what you are seeing in the test as it shows that you lied to the LEGO Company when you post the confidential info. Everyone in the Kids Inner Circle knows about this as several of us have seen these posts and are not happy about. One of the moderators have taken notice and I believe is looking into it. Signed, A KIC Member :Ok, I will TEMPORARILY stop posting the new information, but the existing information will not be removed unless a member of the LEGO company requests it. Confidential Information Agreement Breaching Thanks. I am assuming tha you are stopping until it has been publicly revealed. :Yes, no more added information from the testing. Of course, anything that I see publicly visible on the universe.lego.com site I will put on LU Wiki. Article Deletion Hello. I noticed a page called Sentinel. It talks about what looks like the Alpha Test. I gather people shouldn't talk about '''anything '''of the Alpha Test, so I left a comment on its talk page asking for its deletion. Thanks. 22:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) A Message Hello again. I have message a on top of pages here: "Please do not add information from LEGO Universe Testing. The Beta Test of LEGO Universe will be released in March 27 2010 15:30:00 GMTIf you can see this, it means you have not set the countdown or your Javascript settings correctly.." I don't get it. Could you please help? Thanks. 22:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Im not sure why it is displaying the "If you can see this..." message, but it is supposed to display a countdown until what is currently thought to be the release of the beta test Strange. Thanks anyway for the info. 00:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hang on, it now displays the Beta release date in this Talk page! Any explanation? 00:15, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Something Funny We bolth have the same pic on the user bar. 16:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I forgot something can i be a admin? 16:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :#Yea kinda cool. I'm planning to change my pic soon, not sure what to though :#No, not yet at least. I'm planning to set up the requests for adminship page within a month after LEGO Universe beta testing begins, and the community can decide. For now though, we have so few people on the wiki that it would be pointless to have more than one admin Can i post pic when im in beta? 22:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :You mean a picture of the things in lego universe? That would depend on if lego allows it. For alpha testing, no information from the game could be posted online How about a color change... Why don't you change the color of your new main page idea to something that fits the logo? Just an idea.Grizzly10513 17:17, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I've tried making new color schemes before, but they never turned out very well. If you want, you can try your own ideas in your own userspace, and it can be decided whether or not to put it in Ahhh, Ii just simply mean somehting that is red, yellow, or a shade of gray, blue, or purple. All of those colors are in the latest logo. Grizzly10513 01:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'll think about it. purple and blue I might be able to fit in, not sure about the others. Ahhh, as for trying it in my own space, I don't know how to. Is there a tutorial on it?Grizzly10513 13:46, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Just copy the code here into your userspace, then modify and save. Then, post a link in the Forums 20:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Rethink, Mistake Made. (Sorry) Those pages I made do not go against the alpha testing rules. I saw everything I said in videos of the CES demo. So, if LEGO tells it, than I can post it. BTW, I said sorry because I had to say that you mad mistake. Again, Sorry. :(Grizzly10513 01:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) New Logo... I made a new logo for the Wiki (LUW Logo.png). You can use it if you want, but I posted it on the homepage already. Sorry if I wasn't supposed to do that... =P LegoFan101 23:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC)LegoFan101 :Wow! That's alot better than the one I made when I adopted the wiki. I'll add that now I think. 23:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC) U del eveything You're deleting everying I add......... The things i add are fromt eh CES....! Do you even bother to look at my source! gee you stink :Im just deleting pages that have stuff from beta testing, I didnt see any sources on them though. :Yes, you really ought to read the Terms of Service for the site. There's a LOT of gameplay videos out there, and some of them break LEGO's Declaration of Secrecy. The CES videos, of course, do NOT break the D.o.S. inasmuch as the videos are authorized by LEGO. The Terms of Service state that you must provide proof that you obtained info from a CES video before posting. All other videos do not count. Perhaps, Mac, you should add a rule requiring a link to the source vid in hidden form? (Or did I add that... I can't remember. =P) LegoFan101 03:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC)LegoFan101 :I think it would be better to have the sources used to make a page as a separate section rather than hidded, that way it's easier for people to find the vids. sorry sorry but a little too much beta info, there... Can You Think About It? Hello, Mackmoron. I'm Felix, and I wanted to ask you a question. Could you ever consider thinking about making me a moderator or admin to this wiki? I now this is short notice, but I have played other MMOs and have seen what a wiki can help with. I have been in Alpha and am in Closed Beta right now (IGN: DexterGZ). Please consider and I will help as much as I can! _Felix out. :For the moment, I am not going to have any other admins added to the wiki, but soon after the public release of the game, I will open a request for adminship page where users will vote on whether or not specific users will be admined. Content I've noticed especially of late that many people have been adding pages and content almost impulsively and thus much of it is questionable. I'm fixing as much of it as I can, but I thought you ought to know. --ToaCodyNuva 01:51, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes I've noticed. Unfortunatly at the moment I have a few other things going on in my life so I can't check everything, but if you see anything that is going against the declaration of secrecy just put on it and I will come delete it soon. When the game is publicly released sometime this year I will be more active and I will be able to check content more. 01:55, May 7, 2010 (UTC) That, or I can do has I have been. That is removing the "offending" material or reverting the page to a previous version. --ToaCodyNuva 23:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :That sometimes works, but if the entire page goes against the declaration of secrecy then it is better to just delete it then restore it when the game is publicly released. 23:27, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I suggest you re-upload the picture of Hael Storm. --ToaCodyNuva 05:01, June 22, 2010 (UTC) message by reececat. hi mackmoron i got a question,how long does it take for a email to show up on windows live messanger? :I don't know, I've never even heard of it. I think most email/instant messanger programs show messages quickly 12:29, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Replacing Featured Media and Updating the News Hi Mackmoron! Felix again. I had a few questions about the main page. First, if you haven't noticed, I've been updating the "What's New on the LEGO Universe Wiki" with news from LEGOuniverse.com. I was wondering if I could change that heading to "LEGO Universe News Network" and, when I add news, to delete news at the end of box to stop the bottom of the page from expanding. Also, I was wondering if we could replace the never updated Featured Media box with a poll that would be updated every once in a while. It would help us check how many people are visiting this Wiki. Think about it! -Friendly Felix :Yes to both. 23:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) New Logo Um, hey. Well, I made the logo transparent. I hope that's okay with you. ~~ Actually, it didn't work, but the picture uploaded. So if you could, please try the logo. ~~ :I'm not sure why it isnt showing up, perhaps it willjust take a while to start being the logo 03:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Well I hope it works. ~~ Skin Sorry, i didn't mean to offend, my boss (JoePlay) had asked me to do this, so i had assumed (obviously incorrectly) that this had been cleared. I'll stop — Game widow 12:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, are you from wikia staff or something then? Why did he want you to do the changes? ::I'm a wikia helper, and i work for JoePlay. To be honest, i didn't question why he wanted changes, i just did as i was asked. sorry for the confusion — Game widow 20:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Well OK then. I do like the changes alot though, nice work. :I can understand why you might want the article area to be wider, but you've now made it off center. would you like me to fix that ? Alternatively, i can make just the main page narrow and leave the rest as full screen (like they used to be) — Game widow 14:08, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, the thing with the pages being full screen. I'm not very good at the css stuff... ::Hi there, sorry for the delay, but i only saw your reply just now. So now the main page is narrow, but all your other pages are full width. — Game widow 16:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi I cant see the my home page, history pages, contributions, etc..... Mythrun 00:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Are you using FireFox? I'm not sure why, but for some reason a lot of pages don't display properly on here in firefox. Chrome or Internet Explorer should work. 03:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : :yes, but all the other wikis ive been to work fine for some reason...... also please reply on my talk page. 08:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC) new favicon lu's logo/icon is the new U, not the hand, so i made a new favicon: 09:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) New news. want to switch to a news thing that uses blogs? hereswhat it would be like: User:Mythrun/news 00:10, October 3, 2010 (UTC) and here it is on a copy of the main page: User:Mythrun/sandbox